1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns analog-to-digital converters.
Certain applications require rapid analog-to-digital converters. This is the case particularly in medical imaging and in television, and more particularly in high definition television.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The analog-to-digital converters which are currently the fastest are known as "flash" converters, which are discussed further hereinafter. These converters are based on specialized circuits which are difficult to manufacture and are consequently expensive.